A smart power distribution management system performs functions such as measurement, protection, monitoring, and control on a distribution system. That is, a smart power distribution management system is a system composed of software and hardware so as to monitor the current status of the distribution system, exactly detect the current status, and present solutions to various problems that may occur in the distribution system (faults, overload, imbalance, etc.) to operators in the form of system control and management plans.
Such a smart power distribution management system is connected to a large number of distributed power sources, and performs interconnection operation on multiple substations via the regular loop operation or the like of the distribution system. The smart power distribution management system performs protection coordination of various lines and distributed power protection devices so as to improve the reliability of management of the distribution system. For this, as shown in FIG. 1, the smart power distribution management system includes a plurality of measuring devices 10 for measuring the system status of a distribution system, dualized measurement data servers 20 for managing the system status measured by the plurality of measuring devices, a main server 30 for managing and applying protection coordination information (policies), a database (DB) server 40 for storing pieces of information related to the management of the distribution system, user terminals 50 for calculating correction values for protection coordination information and correcting previous protection coordination information, and a plurality of protection devices 60. The smart power distribution management system calculates a periodic or an event-driven management plan and transmits the calculated plan to the corresponding part. In this case, software elements operated to allow the main server 30 to periodically calculate system status are periodically and sequentially executed. In order to cope with an event situation, event-mode software executes operations to cope with such an event situation.
When a change in the topology or system status of the distribution system occurs, the smart power distribution management system performs correction of protection coordination on protection devices. That is, the smart power distribution management system calculates differences between coordination times of protection devices and correction values for the operation of protection devices in a radially configured distribution system, and then manually performs the correction of protection coordination.
In a conventional smart power distribution management system, when protection coordination correction for a protection device is required, a manager calculates protection coordination correction values for a protection device via documents and training simulation related to a coordination plan and then manually performs protection coordination correction. That is, the conventional smart power distribution management system uses a method in which a manager manually calculates a fault current, fault analysis, pick-up values, a delay time between protection coordination devices, etc. by using a related technical program, and applies such calculated information to the management system.
However, the conventional protection coordination correction method for the distribution system is problematic in that it is difficult to sense a change in topology or in the status of protection coordination of the distribution system, and it is also difficult to immediately cope with such a change even if the change has been sensed. That is, the conventional protection coordination correction method for the distribution system is problematic in that, after the system situation has been examined by documents and training simulators, protection coordination correction is performed, and thus it is difficult to perform protection coordination correction caused by a change in system status occurring during examination.
Recently, a distribution system is operated in the shape of a loop so that a plurality of distributed power sources and a plurality of protection devices are connected to the distribution system, and operation efficiency is improved based on a plurality of connection nodes of the distribution system. Therefore, the smart power distribution management system requires protection coordination for a distribution system which includes a plurality of distributed power sources and protection devices and which is operated in the shape of a loop.
However, there is a problem in that, when the conventional protection coordination correction method is used, the number of protection devices capable of having a protection coordination delay per line is limited, and a correction method is also limited.